Keep Me Warm
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Written for a contest. AkuDemy. Demyx is waiting out in the cold for Axel, hoping the other will come and get him.


**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.**

**Rating: PG **

**Pairing: Akudemy**

**Warnings: Fluff, angst, AUness, maybe some OOCness? **

**Author's comments: My first Akudemy fic. For the winter contest at the AkuDemy-club on DA. I hope it's alright. It's fairly late and I have a final in about…8 hours. Ok so I might get some sleep, assuming I go to bed after this. Anyway yeah, I'm stressed so I know I need to write something. I actually went through three different ideas before finally settling on this. And I haven't entered a contest in awhile, mainly because I never get anything done in time, so I wanted to try for once. But um yeah. I'm sorry if it's disappointing. I really did try. It's been awhile since I've done fluff too. But that's why there's angst in the beginning! So enjoy, please comment, I appreciate all feedback and critiques…oh yeah actually, speaking of that: **

I finally wrote in the style you all bug me about!!! So please don't complain about it anymore, ok?

Anyway, enjoy if you can.

**Keep me warm**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

Gray clouds filled the winter sky, a bitter wind blowing through the trees. A lone figure sat on the park bench, turquoise eyes glancing every which way, searching. His small body shivered almost violently from the cold, and the temperature just kept dropping.

Demyx sighed heavily, his breath hanging in the air, and wrapped his arms around himself. He rubbed his arms, trying to keep warm and kept looking down both ends of the sidewalk.

"Twenty minutes late," he muttered darkly, "I asked a simple request, but I guess it was still too much to ask him."

He hung his head, dirty blonde strands of hair falling into his eyes. His teeth chattered but he could feel warmth in his eyes as they swelled up with tears. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to will the tears away.

"Damnit, I should have just asked Xigbar to pick me up. But no, I wanted him to. I wanted Axel to come for me…"

A warm tear slipped down his cheek, becoming cold as it fell to his arm. He stood up quickly and grabbed his bag.

"I'll just walk back then. Or maybe I have change for the bus…"

He dug around his pockets and bag, sighing sadly when he found nothing.

"I must be a magnet for disappointment," he said softly.

He looked up to the sky, cold wind blowing across his face and through his hair. It was going to start snowing soon he just knew it would.

"How sad would it be if I froze here, alone, still waiting for that red headed bastard?"

He looked back down, shaking his head but paused when he heard footsteps approaching and soft panting.

"Dem!"

Demyx turned around in surprise from the familiar, albeit tired, voice.

"A-Axel?"

Axel ran up to him and bent over, panting lightly.

"Shit I hate running in the cold. Leaves ya outta breath quickly."

Demyx could only stare in surprise. Was Axel really in front of him right now? Or was this just a mirage, a beginning sign he was starting to freeze to death? Axel looked up at Demyx and took in his appearance. He tsked and stood up, bringing Demyx close to him.

"Idiot. What're you doing outside without a coat? Don't you pay attention to the weather?"

Demyx looked up at him, bringing a hand up to touch Axel's face.

"You're…You're really here?"

Axel raised a brow, giving Demyx a 'duh' look.

"Well, yeah. You wanted me to come get you, right? I didn't mean to be so late, but that piece of junk I call a car refused to start so I had to get it jumpstarted. I know I should have-"

Demyx cut him off with a tight hug. Axel looked down at him in confusion.

"Dem?"

Demyx sighed happily, his body starting to warm up as he was pressed up against Axel.

"Thank you," he said, his voice muffled by Axel's jacket.

Axel blinked and then ruffled Demyx's hair.

"You thought I wasn't going to come, didn't you? I should be hurt, but I guess I've let you down enough times haven't I?"

Demyx hesitated for a moment but then nodded. Axel smiled sadly and kissed the top of Demyx's head gently, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Dem, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

Demyx looked up at him, his eyes meeting Axel's, and smiled brightly.

"It's alright Axel, really. You came this time and that's all that matters."

Axel leaned down, his face merely an inch from Demyx's. A light blush graced Demyx's face while Axel gave a slight smirk.

"Your lips are turning blue."

Demyx shivered, but not from the cold.

"W-Well yeah, it's cold."

Axel seemed to move down closer and as he spoke again his lips brushed against Demyx's.

"We should head back so you can warm up. It's going to snow soon."

Demyx felt his eyes close halfway as he moved to close what little gap there was between them.

"Shut up and kiss me before it starts."

The two stood there in a tight embrace, Demyx no longer shivering or feeling cold as Axel held him close and kissed him deeply. Small bits of snow began to fall from the sky, landing on the two, but they didn't notice nor care. They finally pulled apart when they heard cheering and cries of happiness from children running out to play in the snow.

They stared at each other for a moment, both unable to really speak, like they were under a spell. But it was soon broken as a small flurry landed on Axel's nose. Demyx snorted while Axel scrunched up his nose and raised a hand to brush it off.

"Stupid snow…Let's go now, ok?"

"Aww, but I like the snow! It's fun!"

He took a step away from Axel and looked up to the sky, sticking his tongue out. Axel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're such a child Dem."

"But you like me anyway, ne?"

"Can't help it."

"Good."

Axel smiled and went over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close again. "Come on, you're not dressed to play in the snow."

Demyx leaned against him, sighing happily.

"But I know you'll keep me warm whenever I get too cold."

Axel squeezed him gently and kissed the top of his head,

"Every time."

_Owari_


End file.
